


Meet Love Again

by Angel_Kaoru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kaoru/pseuds/Angel_Kaoru
Summary: 大宮ABO《以愛為名的世界》系列可單獨食用





	1. Meet Love Again 01

**Author's Note:**

> 大宮ABO  
> 《以愛為名的世界》系列  
> 可單獨食用

大野智看著二宮和也被抬上擔架的那一刻，腦袋是一大片的空白。

再見到二宮和也時，已經是三天後。

二宮和也半臥在病床上，臉色蒼白的讓人心疼。

「不要那個表情啊，大叔」二宮扯出一抹笑容，盡可能的讓自己看起來有點活力。

「什麼大叔，我才大你3歲吧」大野下意識的反駁著，但表情卻藏不住心事。

「好了，難受的是我還是你啊？」二宮看著站在自己病床邊的大野，忍不住笑了出來。

「かず⋯」大野弱弱的喊著二宮的名字，語氣裡是滿滿的委屈。

「怎麼？我分化了你就不喜歡我了啊？」

二宮和也在15歲的暑假裡，分化成了一個Omega。

「怎麼可能⋯」

「那不就好啦？」被剛分化的年下戀人安慰，大野智只有滿心愧疚。

「對不起⋯」

 

大野猛然睜開眼睛，眨了眨眼讓自己清醒一些。

懷中還攬著睡熟的戀人，讓大野連氣都不敢喘一口。

「唔⋯」二宮突然嚶嚀一聲，閉著眼翻了個身，將臉埋入大野懷中。

二宮分化成Omega的事在大野心中一直都是一道不願提起的痛。

他只是一個Beta，他根本不知道自己有沒有資格站在二宮身邊。

更重要的是，每幾個月都要看著二宮承受發情期的折磨，自己卻一點忙也幫不上。

這點小心思在二宮和也面前幾乎藏不住。

大野輕輕吻了下二宮的髮旋，將方才的夢境藏進心中。

至少，現在他還能擁有二宮。

 

兩人從來沒有過多大的爭執，一是因為大野溫吞的個性，二是二宮多半都能了解大野的想法。

這也是全公司都清楚不過的事，所以當二宮的辦公室裡傳來爭執聲時，全公司上下都捏了一把冷汗。

「我讓你別管我！」從辦公室的隔音外只能聽見二宮的小尖嗓，讓所有人都豎起耳朵來注意。

「松、松本桑，二宮桑和大野醫生⋯」松本是在爭吵後的5分鐘後才到的，聽了二宮部門裡的小姑娘緊張的叫喚，皺了下眉立刻走進二宮的辦公室。

「ニノ！」松本一進門就看見二宮跌坐在地上，大野站在離他不遠的地方，進也不是退也不是。

空氣中瀰漫著濃濃的咖啡味，苦澀的味道衝進松本鼻腔內，松本立刻察覺出不對勁。

「你沒事吧？」松本立刻將門鎖上，走到二宮身邊將他扶到沙發上。

「潤⋯幫我拿抽屜裡的抑制劑」二宮有些虛弱的埋在沙發裡，聲音聽上去有些飄渺。

「給你」

「你們為什麼吵架？」在信息素的味道稍微散去一些後，松本才坐到二宮身邊詢問正事。

「因為這個」搶在二宮開口之前，大野將一張同意書放在松本面前。

是腺體拆除手術的同意書。

「你在想什麼？」松本抑制不住自己語氣間的怒氣，激動的從沙發上起身。

二宮沒有想到大野就這麼乾脆的出賣自己，即使他早就清楚松本知道這件事一定會生氣。

「大野智！」二宮瞪著一旁的大野。

「二宮和也！」松本將二宮扳向自己，語氣嚴肅的喊著。

「這可不是說笑的，你知道拆除腺體的危險嗎！不論手術的成功率，就算成功了你也剩不到10年的壽命啊！」

「我知道、我都知道！」

「是因為我吧？」從方才就沈默到現在的大野突然開口。

「かず，我們分手吧」大野沒有給二宮一點機會就這樣投下了震撼彈。

「我不要你為我改變，更不希望為了我犧牲了你，從一開始我們就很清楚，你適合一個Alpha而不是一個只能看著你難受的Beta」在二宮不敢置信的目光中，大野毫不受影響的輕聲說著。

語畢，大野頭也不回的走了。

 

 

 

二宮收起了動搖的神情，換上一如往常的神情。

「ニノ⋯你沒事吧？」松本潤沒想到事情會往這地步發展，看著眼前突然眼神失去光彩的二宮擔心的不得了。

二宮本想看著松本雲淡風輕的回應，沒想到視線卻是搶先一步模糊了。

「對不起，潤，我⋯」松本潤不等二宮和也說完話，伸手給了眼前的人擁抱。

二宮在工作的場合永遠都是如此強勢，常常會讓人覺得二宮根本不是一個Omega。

就連松本潤也很少看見二宮和也脆弱的這一面。

一是二宮大了松本潤兩個月，總是在松本潤面前扮起兄長的樣子。

二是二宮將他所有的脆弱都留給了大野智。

二宮和也咬著牙不讓自己哭出聲音，但身體仍止不住顫抖。

大野智以為二宮和也對自己身為Omega的這件事一直都是不太在意的，但殊不知二宮比大野智還要難受。

二宮和也總覺得兩人的關係會如此的尷尬都是自己分化成了Omega的原因。

以前二宮只是討厭自己的第二性別，現在他是打從心底痛恨這個第二性別，甚至恨透了自己。

 

 

 

大野智渾渾噩噩的回到家後才開始整理亂哄哄的思緒。

今天大野是排休的，排休的日子他一定會到二宮公司督促他吃飯。

但從沒想過今天在桌上卻看見了自家醫院的文件袋，大野智想都沒想就打開來看了，看見了一張一張的手術需知和同意書。

大野智那一刻幾乎無法像往常一樣冷靜，顫抖著手腦袋一片空白。

接著開完會回到辦公室的二宮看見他手中的信封，走過來搶了回去。

大野被二宮的舉動激怒，捉住二宮的手跟他想跟他理論。

「你知道這個對你有多大的傷害嗎！」

「我自己的身體我自己明白！」

「如果你真的明白就不會想做這個手術！」

「你是用什麼身分管我？」二宮瞪著眼前的大野智，一字一句吐出尖銳的話語。

大野智聽到這個問句的瞬間是愣住的。

他知道二宮在問什麼。

他不是二宮和也的伴侶，根本無權阻止二宮和也簽下這份同意書。

身為醫生的自己，怎麼會不記得只有家人或伴侶可以簽同意書呢？

他早就知道兩人這樣的關係全是因為自己的瞻前顧後，二宮一個Omega都比自己勇敢。

但是他就是沒有那個自信認為最適合二宮的人是自己，所以過了那麼多年兩人的關係一直沒有進展。

求婚這件事幾乎是沒放進兩人的未來中。

現在這個場面根本就是自己一手造成的。

大野智看著整房子裡兩人生活的所有痕跡，10幾年間的回憶像是被打翻了一樣，將大野智給完全淹沒。

此時，眼淚才從大野智眼眶中落下。

 

 

 

「哥，你真的不回家嗎？」松本看著眼前窩在自己辦公室沙發中打遊戲的二宮，奶聲奶氣的喊著二宮。

「不回」二宮頭也不抬的繼續和眼前的Boss奮鬥。

「哥⋯」

「你再喊我我就讓櫻井翔來把你帶回家」二宮打斷松本，不讓他再喊下去。

「你們都把同意書給撕了，我還能怎麼樣？申請一份同意書又不容易」

「那你好好休息⋯我先回去了」

「嗯」二宮抽出一隻手向松本揮了揮，松本也只好乖乖離開。

 

 

 

 

二宮不回家的日子持續了將近一週，大野智沒有勇氣傳簡訊給二宮更沒有勇氣打給二宮。

只好打了電話將相葉雅紀約出來問問二宮的狀況。

「O醬，我來了！」相葉剛到公司附近的酒吧就看見大野喝得半醉趴在吧檯上。

「怎麼喝成這樣⋯」相葉輕輕拿開大野捏在手心的酒杯，卻被大野突然睜開的眼睛嚇到。

「和也⋯和也呢？」大野一睜眼便抓著相葉問。

「他沒事，但是O醬你呢？」相葉看著眼前狼狽的友人，忍不住擔心起他。

「我⋯我好想他，相葉醬、我不能沒有他⋯」

「那就去把他追回來啊！」相葉一把將大野從位子上拉起，大手一拍將錢留在了桌面，揣著大野智到了自己公司前面。

「給你，nino辦公室的鑰匙」相葉將鑰匙塞入被冷風吹醒的大野手中。

「O醬，我不知道你們兩個有沒有談過這件事，但是我認識的ニノ做任何事都有他的原因」相葉頓了頓，沒有將他方才經過二宮辦公室時聽到的啜泣聲告訴大野。

「不要錯過這麼愛你的他」

大野似乎看見了相葉紅了眼眶，想仔細看一眼卻被相葉推入公司的自動門前。

大野深吸一口氣，熟門熟路的按下電梯。

大野一上到6樓便聞到濃濃的咖啡味，像是咖啡被打翻在整個樓層似的，愈往二宮辦公室走愈發濃郁。

大野停在二宮辦公室虛掩的門前，一邊想著門怎麼沒關，另一頭又擔心二宮是不是又在喝咖啡熬夜打遊戲了。

大野還沒有糾結出個所以然就被裡頭的聲音給打斷思緒。

「你⋯不要碰我！」是二宮的聲音。

「二宮前輩別這樣嘛～整棟公司只剩下我們倆，而你發情了我幫你也是情有可原嘛」一股刺鼻的味道逐漸濃郁，讓大野厭惡的皺起了眉。

「你這不要臉的混帳，你下藥讓我發情現在還講得冠冕堂皇」二宮的呼吸急促卻仍然口齒伶俐。

「反正，你那位前男友也沒有好好疼過你不是？」

大野智幾乎是立刻撞開了門，一股香甜的牛奶味伴隨著大野的舉動淹沒整個辦公室。

 


	2. Meet Love Again 01

「你⋯」二宮對面的男人才開口就立刻被大野智的拳頭打斷了。

「別讓我再看到你，給我滾！」男人跌坐在地被大野的氣場震懾住，在大野的吼聲中回過神，連滾帶爬的逃離了二宮的辦公室。

「かず⋯」大野智鎖上門後走到已經脫力坐在地上的二宮面前，無辜的看著二宮一時之間不知道該怎麼辦。

「好慢啊⋯大叔。」二宮扯了一抹虛弱的笑容，辦公室裡的咖啡味逐漸讓人無法忽視。

「かず，我⋯」這時大野智才發現了不對勁。

「怎麼了？」二宮想趁著還有意識的時候去找抑制劑，卻被大野奇怪的反應給吸引住了。

大野思緒逐漸被體內竄起的熱度吞噬，那股香濃的牛奶味扯回了大野的神智。

大野智對於自己腦袋裡的想法感到不敢置信，但是隨即襲來的疼痛讓他沒有時間反應，硬生生跪倒在地。

「智？」二宮連忙扶住大野的肩關心，卻被香甜的牛奶味給包裹住全身上下。

「かず，我⋯好像分化了。」大野看著二宮無奈的笑了下，隨即又被下一波疼痛疼得近乎昏厥。

「你、你說什麼？」二宮和也平時精明的腦袋瞬間當機，無法消化大野智的話。

「かず⋯」大野扯了扯二宮的衣角，將他的思緒扯回來。

「我、我打電話叫救護車⋯」二宮慌亂的想翻出手機，他沒有分化成Alpha過，對於這些事又不了解，整個人陷入無措的焦急裡。

「沒事的，反倒是かず，你沒事吧？」大野安撫似的抱住二宮，讓他稍稍冷靜下來。

大野不熟練的控制著自身的信息素，盡可能不刺激到二宮。

看著疼到一身冷汗的大野，二宮第一次體會到何謂無力。

大野智卻是這樣看著自己痛苦了10多年，光這樣想就覺得之前自己的所作所為真的很過分。

「對不起⋯」二宮縮進大野懷裡，把眼淚全蹭到大野的肩上。

「沒事的」大野智感受到懷裡人的體溫逐漸升高，就知道焦慮的情緒助長了二宮和也的發情。

「かず，我現在要先臨時標記你，不然再這樣下去你會很難受的。」大野輕聲在二宮耳邊說著。

「我不要臨時標記，我只要你⋯」二宮用帶著哭腔的聲音說著，下一秒就拉住大野的領口，吻了上去。

大野看著眼前人沾上淚水輕輕顫抖的睫毛，心下一沉，扶住二宮的後腦勺加深了這個吻。

「かず⋯」大野放開了二宮柔軟的唇瓣，輕輕貼著他的唇呢喃著他的名字。

「我愛你。」

「我早就知道了，大叔。」 大野一把將二宮抱進辦公室裡讓人稍作休息的床鋪上，認真仔細的為二宮褪下所有衣物。

二宮回過神來就發現自己衣服幾乎被脫得精光，而眼前的人還一身完好，頓時就不高興了伸手就扯掉了大野的白T。

「原來かず這麼想要我啊？」大野抓住二宮不安分的小手，放到自己唇前一根一根的吻過指尖。

二宮沒想到大野智會說出這般調戲他的話，整個人紅得像隻煮熟的蝦子一般。

「かず真可愛。」大野吻上二宮的唇，侵略性的撬開二宮的牙關，不時還領導著二宮不太適應的小舌在深吻中享受。

二宮從沒試過這般深入的吻，兩人交往那麼久也只是輕輕碰了碰嘴唇的程度，也不知道大野從哪學來這些的。

等到二宮漸漸學會如何回應這個吻後，大野的手逐漸在二宮身上游離，帶著薄繭的手撫過嬌嫩的肌膚讓二宮忍不住輕顫。

二宮忍不住側過頭躲掉大野的吻，露出幾分甜膩的喘息。

大野笑了笑沒有說什麼，只是低下頭含住胸前左邊的一點惹來二宮更多的輕吟。

一隻手逐漸向下探去，撫上Omega嬌嫩的性器上下套弄。

「嗚⋯」二宮不是沒有被大野智服務過，只是現在的大野身上的奶香味讓大野整個人都顯得更加帶有侵略性。

「智⋯」二宮可憐兮兮的喊了喊大野。

「沒事的。」大野感受到對方的不安，將二宮嬌小的身體抱在懷裡，手上加快了套弄的速度。

沒多久二宮就交代在了大野的手裡，大野順著手中的液體往二宮下身一探，將食指探進二宮體內。

「疼⋯」二宮緊張的抱住大野，用濕潤的蜜色眼瞳看著大野智。

其實不怎麼痛，就只是想跟眼前人撒撒嬌。

「乖。」大野用著低沈的嗓音在二宮耳邊呢喃，大野的美聲在情事裡顯得特別色情，讓二宮忍不住又害羞了起來。

初次被進入的甬道縮了縮，將大野纖長的食指吸進更深處。

「放鬆點。」初次經歷分化的大野努力的忍住直接強要身下可愛戀人的衝動，冷靜下來開拓戀人緊緻的身體。

二宮看著大野忍得汗流浹背的樣子，深吸了幾口氣努力讓自己放鬆。

「抱歉，我忍不住了。」

終於能順利進入三個指頭時，大野智輕輕咬了咬二宮的唇，單手解開褲頭，直接將下身送入二宮體內，用吻堵住二宮的呻吟。

「沒、沒事了，你、你動動。」二宮在努力適應了在體內的炙熱，撒嬌的舔了舔大野的唇。

大野試探性的輕輕抽動起下身，沒有過於激烈的動作。

「還要⋯」二宮晃了晃腰，似乎不滿大野過於溫柔的動作，壞心眼的絞緊體內的炙熱。

「小妖精。」二宮的勾引對大野很是受用，下身又脹大了一圈，狠狠貫穿身下嬌小的戀人。

「啊⋯」二宮在猛烈的攻勢了又交代了一次，高潮後的腸壁不斷痙攣著，將大野的下身吸得更深。

大野壓住二宮的手十指緊扣與他接吻，並沒有給二宮喘息的空檔又開始了新的一輪抽插。

大野的性器頂到一個地方時，身下的人細微的抖了抖，但是這些小動作並沒有躲過大野的眼睛。

大野勾起一抹迷人的笑，在二宮失神的看著他時，狠狠的貫穿方才的那一點。

「啊哈、慢、慢點⋯」二宮使力捉緊大野的手，突如其來的快感讓二宮失去了思考的能力，在大野猛烈的頂弄下連說話都斷斷續續。

很快的二宮又交代了一次在大野智的欺負下，二宮感受到體內的炙熱更深入得頂開了一片柔軟，二宮無措的看向大野。

「かず，嫁給我。」大野深情的看著身下人淺色的眼瞳，這句話在練習了10多年後終於能夠說出口了。

「真的⋯很不會挑時間呢，大叔。」二宮用雙腿環住大野精瘦的腰往下拉，吻了上去的同時，大野的下身也直接頂開那片柔軟。

二宮將呻吟藏在大野的唇瓣裡，疼痛和快感從尾椎直接貫穿到大腦，二宮從大野手中抽出自己的手，緊緊環住大野的頸項。

「かず，沒事吧？」大野緊張的抱住疼到一身冷汗的戀人，擔心懷裡的人再做出什麼驚人之舉。

「動、動動啊⋯哼⋯」二宮啃咬著大野的肩頭，感受著從未體會過的劇烈疼痛和猛烈快感。

「⋯還是不要了吧？」大野心疼的看著二宮皺起的眉頭，打算要退出生殖腔。

「不要⋯嗚⋯」二宮抽抽噎噎的巴著大野不放，讓大野進也不是退也不是。

「你、你再不動⋯我就不願、嗚⋯」二宮威脅的話被大野的抽動打斷，一下一下頂進戀人體內更深處的秘境。

「かず⋯」大野無奈的喊著二宮的名，怎麼也拿這個躺在自己身下的人沒辦法。

「給我⋯」疼痛逐漸被滅頂的快感取代，二宮眼角滲出生理的淚水，湊上去撕咬大野的唇。

大野狠狠撞進生殖腔內，接著脹大最後成結，滾燙的液體沖刷生殖腔敏感的內壁，使得二宮的性器又射出一股清液。

大野放開了二宮的唇，對著二宮的後頸張口咬了下去。

「我再也不會放開你了。」大野智輕輕吻了吻二宮的唇。

二宮昏睡之前隱隱約約聽到了這句話，接著被帶入睽違一個禮拜的夢鄉。


End file.
